Struggle
by Yaoimelody
Summary: What am I even- Whatever xD Anyways, it's basically an awkward situation when Zane and Kai have to rescue their "damsels" in distress... TechnoShipping, LavaShipping, FangBladeShipping.


Zane got up from the couch at the sound of Kai freaking out, calmly making his way outside. There stood Lloyd nearly in tears as the fire-wielder continued yelling, but then spotted the android and called him over. When they stood at the same place in the front yard, the facial expressions of both the other boys weren't good, "What is the matter?"

Kai cooled down with a deep breath, "The Serpentine kidnapped Jay and… Cole." Many people would have the misconception that the ground ninja would be the overprotective one in the relationship, though others knew better. Cole didn't mind personally, finding it "hot" in fact, but this was probably one time it was over something important.

The bleach blond stared solemnly, "How did that happen?"

Lloyd sniffed and began, "Well, Jay wanted to make up for all the times he couldn't hang out with me, so we went to go get an ice cream. We noticed some blue haired guy was sticking it up, so we went ninja and snuck in. We found out that Cole was already there, but he got knocked out as he saw us, which gave away Jay and he told me to take cover. So then I leapt behind the counter and curled up out of sight. Next thing I know some other men come in and tell the man, who was actually Skales somehow, to get out of there and that two is enough."

The red ninja sighed, "We need to get them back, but do you know where they went?"

Clearly preferring this to the Kai that was freaking out moments ago, the green ninja nodded eagerly, "Yeah, they said something about a warehouse downtown…"

"Good, we shall go," Zane gave his input and walked towards the car they all shared, getting into the driver's seat. The younger got into the passenger seat, but when Lloyd started to open the back door, they simultaneously stared at him.

"Can I come this time, please?" Whined the youngest loudly, hoping to be allowed this for once. Realizing that the blank stares he got were not approving, he grumbled and kicked the car harshly and stormed off.

They felt a bit bad, but there would be an unneeded stress to keep Lloyd safe from the Serpentine-turned-humans as well, which would surely love to take the little blond as well. Zane backed out of the driveway and sped down deeper into the city, towards where the less known parts thrived silently. Kai grumbled about how this was unfair, yet the blond felt this would happen eventually since the Serpentine had been inactive towards the ninjas for a while.

When they arrived, they hid the car by parking it a few streets away easily, then got out and realized they had no plan. The android spoke up as they got to the front double doors quietly, "I think you should stay and distract them, while I get Jay and Cole from wherever they have been hidden." Before the other could protest against not having a say in these plans, the blond opened the door and walked in. Sighing, the younger followed suit, having a bad feeling about it.

Out of nowhere, a few men with graying skin came up and got them from behind in chokeholds. Easily deterring them from the grasp, the two free ninja made their way through the room still, until another man came up from behind for a distance and smirked at them. He had longer, dark blue hair with a loose ponytail and earrings all up the side of one ear. His body had a turquoise kimono with a black snake pattern slithering on it. His hands looked beaten up and it was obvious, by the looks of all the scars adorning it, he had been around for quite some time.

The tanned mysterious man's ruby eyes glittered with amusement, "I see you found us," his voice sounded like it was none other than-

"Go on ahead, Zane," commanded Kai angrily, pulling up and on his hood to cover his face, "I'm going to teach Skales a lesson for stealing /my/ Cole."

About to correct him and reply that Jay was also taken, he decided not to and slipped through the hallway. He heard the loud cry of "Ninja Go!" and hoped no creature would follow after, then sighed as he realized this was a large building…

- - -

"Jay if you keep freaking out, I'm going to make sure the ground swallows you up when we get out, 'kay?" Cole slurred, having been hit on the head by a blunt object was not very fun. Skales wanted to keep the dark-haired from struggling any more than he was, so something went full force into his temple.

The blue ninja didn't seem to notice the sentence or care, "We're going to die anyways," he was trailing back and forth across the small basement room and had been lucky to not get hit, but his paranoia was bad enough. Banging repeatedly on the door and calling for help, he earned a slow sneer from Cole, who was sitting with his back to the wall next to the thick door.

Then the one-sided opening door starting to open, and the brunet fell back, but glared and scrambled up to attack. It was propped open by none of that Zane, but not catching on, the lightning ninja threw a punch, only to get caught by his hand and pulled into a peck on the lips and a hug. Getting up and stumbling up the stairs, Cole lazily looked back down, "That's great, guys really, but can we get out…" he also looked a bit disappointed. Probably from Kai not currently being there with him. Wanting to say something, but fighting against it, the android grabbed his human boyfriend by the hand and started up the stairs.

- - -

Kai grumbled as he grew tired from using the tornado of creation repeatedly, but the opposing male was actually tricky to get at with physical moves. The others were backed up to get out of the dangerous path they were making easily. Skales grinned happily, then sped forward, about to send another harmful blow, but missed. Yet, it still scratched the fire-wielder's nose with the sharper fingernails. It drew enough blood to prove it would leave a scar there.

Feeling a new rush of anger, he grasped the snake-turned-human's arm and twisted enough to get submission behind the back. Not wanting to actually break it, he stopped and earned a hiss.

"Why are you doing this?" breathing hard, he then got ready for any sneak attacks.

Before Skales could answer his raging question, the other three ninjas burst through the doorway and out of the hall, while through the door from the outside came Pythor. The main males all stared amongst themselves, glaring at the opposing sides curiously rather than really angry. It made sense Pythor would call upon his second in command again, yet why this happened didn't add up.

Pythor walked forward, slowly shaking his head so the purple bangs would move a bit, "Well, I see you think there's some plan behind all this."

Cole glared and was glad when the throbbing pain in his head started to fade away, "There has to be, right?"

"Skales made this plan, do you think something will actually go right?" The slightly younger snake looked down at his sandaled feet in shame, but still looked neutral. Moving slowly forward so he was right in front of the shorter, he smirked maliciously and mocked, "Are you alright? You look a little down…" At the glare he received in return, the older chuckled and the ninjas felt invisible now, awkwardly slipping past quietly.

"I thought you cared," causing the leaving party to glance over curiously.

Pythor leaned down a bit and put their faces together demandingly in a fierce kiss, which Skales eagerly returned and slipped his arms around the neck, but it was abrupt in nature and the higher male pulled back. The arms were slipped off their familiar perch and there was a hurt facial expression at this, "You thought wrong," the words were a gentle hiss, but it was still an icy slap, that Zane couldn't even blow.

Then the ninjas truly left, quiet at what just oddly happened, and then got into the car sneakily. Zane once again in the driver's seat, but Jay eagerly sat next to him in the passenger's, "My hero," he giggled and buckled in, earning a quick kiss before the other buckled in as well, breaking the awkward silence easily.

Cole and Kai took up the back seats, but even when the seat belts came on, the pale boy made sure to lean his tender head on the slightly taller boy's shoulder. "Why didn't you come be my hero, too?" He teased, watching the sun set out of the corner of his eye.

"Well, I was protecting all of you, so I did more than that," proudly exclaimed Kai, but they all knew it was mostly for Cole. Not because of selfish reasons, but because he wanted to feel like a good enough boyfriend. Now, after seeing how Pythor and Skales worked their relationship, he felt better, but maybe he wanted to try more… if that was possible.


End file.
